Daho
by Daho Kitsune
Summary: This is a story more like novel when I'm through with it about my RolePlay character, Daho, and has many different anime characters in it, along with nonanime characters like marius..Part II added!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **This is a fic about my alter-ego (or Role-Play character if you will) Daho, and I use a lot of characters from other places that will be put into roles that aren't canon. I'll be using characters and parts of the plot from Yu Yu Hakusho, and characters from Inuyasha, NightWalker, Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, other anime/manga and a tweaked up Inari from Japanese mythology. This is my third fic and it is taking a long time to do ', so please be patient XD. Any flamers will be ignored by me, so don't even bother writing them. This story has a pretty dark chapter in it (the Hell on Earth chapter) so if you get grossed out by hints of gore or rape, don't go there. Ja ne! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters I took from various anime and novels are properties of their official owners. I do not lay claim to any of these, except the characters I made up myself. The character Daho is entirely mine, as she is me, so don't even think about stealing her! Some parts of the settings will be taken from various anime (mostly Yu Yu Hakusho) and I do not lay claim to those either. Any other names, like Arcadia, are purely fictional and coincidental.

Prologue: Before Life

My name is Daho. Daho Maya Narusegawa. There is more to my identity, but since my parents never married, I do not take my father's family name. I was told that my name means "Midnight warrior". It suits me, for I've always loved the dark nights, with only the moon and the stars to guide me. I am a warrior, but not an honorable one. I grew up as a slave, trained to steal jewels and anything of value for my master, so he could go and gorge himself on fine foods and wine. As for me, and the other slaves, we were in the dirt, eating whatever we could find. Now that I think about it, I was actually eating a delicacy...according to the French...but I never really did like the snails and maggots. Too slimy. I always got sick back then, and was really weak, even by human standards. If it weren't for my brother, I would have not survived those early years.

How did my childhood come to that? It was all because of my ancestors. Long ago, one of my great-great grandsires was a youko. His name was Sura, son of Inari, who was the greatest Empress to have ever ruled Earth. That is, the Earth that existed before it was separated into 3 dimensions after Inari's death. Legend held that Earth will someday reunite after humans have learn to make peace with other intelligent beings. But that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Enough of the legend, it's off-topic. Sura, before the Earth was split, ended up marrying and mating with a Koorime, which was, and still is, forbidden. I do not know the name of the female, I only know that she became my great-great grandmother. She and Sura eloped and ran off. They had a daughter who, physically, was Koorime, but still retained the royal blood of Sura.

Then the Great War came, and Inari was killed. I do not know what has become of Sura and his Koorime. Perhaps they too were killed. Their daughter escaped the brutality, but became trapped in the Human Realm. She was in Japan at the start of its Feudal age, and she hid among the mountains, away from humans. One day, a Diamyo man, named Domyoji Narusegawa, was traveling in the mountains and got caught in a snowstorm. The Koorime found him almost dead, and healed him. When he woke up, he thought he was looking at a winter goddess, and fell instantly in love with her. Well, you know what happens next, unless you have no clue how children are made. They too had a daughter, only she was more like her father. Her name was Genkai, and she was my Grandmother. She's dead now, but I owe my life to her. My brother never really got along with her though, their attitudes were too alike. Genkai, because she was part Koorime, was able to have a child on her own, without a man with her. Humans who belonged to a certain sect...Catholicism I believe...would probably be upset at what I said, but remember that I am not human, and therefore will not care whether my reader gets offended. Back to the point, my mother was born. Her name was Hina Narusegawa (see how the last name keeps coming?), and she had the looks and powers like that of a pure Koorime. The only difference was that she was brilliant with a sword. I believe that's where Imiko and I got our skill. She was always interested in her Koorime ancestry, and she left Japan to go live there. That would turn out to be a deadly mistake.

Now, to a human reader, you may be wondering where the Koorime homelands may be. Or if you are not, I will explain anyway. The lands in the Demon Realm are different that those of the Human Realm. The Earth, as humans know it, has large oceans surrounding land. In the Demon Realm, the oceans would be land, and the continents would be water. A negative image, if you will. The Gulf of Mexico would be a round peninsula. Near that peninsula there is a small island floating about a mile away from shore in the air. That is the Koorime mainland, the only place where they are found. As I mentioned before, Koorimes are female demons who are forbidden to mate with any males, therefore they are asexual. They are not homosexual, because they do not have a concept of sex whatsoever. My mother decided to travel back there to learn about her roots. Genkai was upset, but she let her go without a scene. That would be the last time that she would see her daughter.

My Mother was able to travel towards the Yucatecan peninsula (this would be the Gulf of Mexico in the Human Realm) to get to the Koorime island in the sky. She was able to cross the barrier between the Human Realm and the Demon Realm because she received permission from King Yama. Her trip did not go smoothly though. A large group of bandits attacked her and held her prisoner. She was kept in an underground cell for a day, while her possessions were being sorted through. She managed to escape her prison, only to run into the thieves' leader. King of Bandits, Jing. He was known and feared everywhere in the Demon Realm. Females everywhere fell in lust with this mysterious bad boy legend. He was tall, and very handsome, with a lean muscular physique. He had smooth dark skin that suggested many years spent outside. Jing tripped my mother and pinned her down to the ground. He attempted to tie her up, but she fought back, and nearly knocked Jing off a cliff nearby. Her strength startled him, for she looked like a small, weak, young female. She then disappeared. Annoyed, Jing set off after her, but she was nowhere to be found. He cursed, then forgot about her. A year would pass before they would meet again. When they did, it was my mother who would be the hunter, and Jing the trapped prey. For some reason, many males are turned on by females who are in power. I assume that's what attracted Jing to my mother. Even though she knows she is forbidden, she still snuck out of the Koorime lands to meet him. Well, after a while, you know what happened. She became pregnant with me, my brother, and my sister. This seemed to have been her wake-up call, for the possibility of death for her and her unborn children was very likely. She tried to sneak out to leave the Koorime lands, and live with Jing as his mate, but she was caught.

Kryzta, the Queen of the Koorimes, had my mother be forced into labor, but she kept struggling. Kryzta then told her the startling news. Jing was dead. That stunned her enough so the Koorimes could tie her down and induce labor. Imiko, my brother, was born first. Then I came. My sister, Yukina, was born from another Koorime who had mated with my father (but that's another story). Imiko and I were ordered to be killed by being thrown off the island. We inherited many traits from our father, Jing, and they showed. Also, men were forbidden on the Koorime Islands, so my brother would have been killed anyway. Yukina, however, was kept, because her Koorime blood was dominant in her. My mother was begging to be able to keep my brother and I, but Kryzta ordered her to be taken away. Imiko and I were thrown off, into the unknown lands below.

I did not talk about my father much, because I do not know him very well. I do know his heritage though. It is one to be proud of I'm sure. There used to be a powerful tribe of demons called Hirunyns. They lived and ruled what could be considered the Central Americas of the Demon Realm. Hirunyns are like the human Mayan natives, only Hirunyns have the power of fire and flight. They lived peacefully with the surrounding human tribes and were often worshiped as gods and goddesses by the humans. They had dark skin like the natives and the black hair, only they were tall and had large, strong wings that resembles a bat's wing. Their rulers were extremely powerful males and females who were a part of the Grand Nobles in Inari's court. I'll explain more on the court and Inari later. The Hirunyn emperor was the Grand Noble of Fire, and Jing was the prince. When the Great War came, humans armed with magic came and killed them to extinction. These humans were foreigners, they were not the natives that loved the Hirunyns. Jing was only a young child at the time, but her managed to escape the brutal massacre. The sight of his family and friends being brutally killed hardened him, made him withdrawn. He left his hiding place in the morning to run into the unknown parts of the newly made Demon Realm to start a new life.

Jing joined a band of thieves, and over several centuries, became one of the greatest thieves the Demon Realm has ever seen. His specialty was using the fire magic of his tribe, along with his bow and arrow. Before he died, he was given a blade by my mother as a gift of love. It now belongs to me, along with his bow. They are the only things I have to know him by. Genkai never met him, but my mother was able to send messages to her courtesy of the Spirit World. The Spirit world is basically the guard of the border between the Human and Demon Realms, so the two won't collide again and start another Great War. She also sent a picture she drew of him, which was so accurate that it was like a photograph. I also have it in my possession. The Spirit World leader, Koenma, was also kind enough to allow Genkai to watch them...like watching a spy camera, only there was no electricity. It was done using chi, or spirit energy. One look, and Genkai lost what little trust she had in my father. Explains why she never got along with my brother.

Now back to the original question. I was a child slave because I had no family to take care of me. My parents were dead, and my grandmother would not know I even existed for the first 240 years of my life. I have told you about my ancestors, now I will tell you about myself. Starting from after I was banished from the Koorime lands.


	2. Part I: The Beginning

Part 1: The Beginning

My brother and I were found at the bottom of a cliff, wailing. How we survived the long fall down from the floating island without a scratch is something that is unknown to me. A female Grypin found us, and brought us to a thief camp. She was an ugly old had, with slimy silver-green scales all over her body. She recently lost a child, so she nursed us both. It was disgusting, but we couldn't eat anything else yet. When we weren't being nursed we were busy being scapegoats and punching bags. Once we stopped nursing, when we were about 6 months old (a demon child grows faster than a human child for survival reasons, until we get closer to puberty, then the growth rate slows). Then we had to fend for ourselves. Now understand, if we still had parents, we would have been taken care of for years, up until we reached sexual maturity, which would be about when we turn 50 years at least. Even then, we would still go to them for advice or help after they stopped caring for us full time. But we were just worthless orphans, so my brother and I had to take care of ourselves...somehow. Instinct could only do so much.

Imiko quickly became the dominant child there, with his aggressiveness. He was attacked by a dog once, and ended up having the dog for supper. After he killed four of the dogs in the thief camp, the bandits started feeding him a little. Perhaps they thought it would be less expensive. Imiko also had speed, so he could always grab the best scraps before anyone even got to them yet. Before anyone could challenge he over the meager food, he took off into the forest.

As for me, I was the weakest. For some strange reason I was constantly sick. Later I would learn that it was because my body could not handle the amazing powers that I had inherited from my ancestors at the time. I tried to, at first, get to the pile of scraps. But once I reached it, all the food was gone, so I eventually gave up. I would have starved to death had my brother not split the food he got with me. Obviously I survived that part of my life. Eventually I got better and was able to do physical labor, as well as stealing. Not a very positive accomplishment to most humans, but considering how bad my position was, I was proud of myself. Besides, the hard bandit life was all I knew.

Life was ok, until one day, when Imiko was sold. A male, called the Green Mage (a mage being like a sorcerer; both humans and demons have them) bought him. The Mage was a rich and powerful demon, who also had a liking for pretty, young males. A pedophile I believe is the term. The only difference is that he actually had a nose, and his skin color was natural. Imiko was to be sent to his castle in a day. That night, Imiko figured out a way to escape and wanted to take me with. At night we snuck out, and escaped the bosses who woke up. They almost did catch us, and Imiko and I had to run off in separate directions. I ran for hours it seemed, trying to escape, until I found a deep burrow that I could fit in. All night I stayed there, and the next day too. My hunger finally forced me to cautiously look out for danger. I couldn't sense anyone, so I ran to the East. In a few days time, with a little interference, I saw people. They were working on a farm it seemed. I didn't see a village anywhere though. Once I got past the vast lands of grains, I saw houses in the distance. They kept growing bigger, until they were the size of the skyscrapers in most human cities. There were people, buildings, markets everywhere. Demons of all shapes and sizes conversing with each other. This seemed like a good place to look for Imiko and start a new life together.


	3. Part II: Different World

Part 2: Different World

Life became interesting and enjoyable for the first time in my short life. I was 160 years old at the time. Arcadia was a city I grew to love during my time there. Arcadia was also the place where I truly felt at home. I learned what love was during my stay as well.

I made a living as a thief, and became quite skilled at the trade. There were all kinds of opportunities to snatch a jewel or a valuable cloth during the day, when streets were packed with people; selling, buying, and trading. The rich and poor came together here in a world of colors, smells and chatter. I often spent many afternoons just watching all the commotion from a ledge or roof on a several story building. Little old female demons would send their children out to buy food or advertise objects to prospective customers. The butchers would have meat laid out on display, and the best cuts would be gone by the time the sun was right overhead. The extreme variety of animals and rich fabrics attracted me the most. The thin silky cloth with deep, rich colors was my favorite. I imagined myself wearing that right next to my skin so many times. But my lifestyle would soil it faster than you can say "pretty", so I had to lose the idea. I did make some good money as a thief, but it was always spent on food or books.

Books were not very common (usually only the nobles would possess them), so they costed a great deal of money. It could take me a week to steal enough gold to buy a small, thin one. Once I got the book, there wasn't any place where I could store it safely. And a third dilemma was that I could only read ancient writings. For some reason, I could understand the "dead" languages and easily read them on the walls of the ruins (this helped greatly in my thieving career), but I never understood the current common language of the Demon Realm. Basic Demon language. The commonness of the language is similar to the human languages of English, or Spanish. Very widespread. About a third of the Makai spoke basic demon language, and those speakers mostly lived in the industrialized country of Koutang.

Here's an interesting piece of knowledge that might prevent confusion in the future. After the Great War, when Inari was killed and the Earth was split up, the Demon Realm was divided into three countries that are each ruled by an absolute ruler. In each country there are about a couple hundred nobles that each rule their own small "kingdom". But they still answer to the Great Lord or Lady that rules the faction that they live in. At this time of my life, Koutang was ruled by Yomi, Awsuan ruled by Murkuro, and Gurnean by Raizan. Murkuro and Yomi were, and still are, constant rivals. They never truly engaged in direct conflict, but whenever those two met, there was always strong tension between the two. They both only ruled for about a century at this point in time, even though Murkuro was 500 years younger than Yomi's 900 year old self. Perhaps that is the reason for the conflict, but it seems ridiculous to me. Raizan, on the other hand, has ruled his faction ever since the world was split. He was a couple thousand years old, so he is the most powerful of the three.

Yomi's faction is the most industrialized, so machines and computers are quite commonplace. They made scientific breakthroughs a couple centuries before the humans did. Despite their industrialization, there are still many who live the traditional ways, without all the technology. Cities are found all over Koutang, But Awsuan, Murkuro's faction, would have the best trading cities. It does have some industrialization, but it's more focused on, let's say, a loose form of feudalism. Many people here also speak Basic Demon language, but as a second language. They usually speak their own tribal language unless they do business with a demon from another tribe or kingdom. Even then, it would only be the tribal leaders that would speak it. The nobles here are each leaders of their own tribe or species, so there's lots of diversity. Traditional boundaries are also used, instead of political counties like in Koutang. As you can see, Awsuan is more traditional than Koutang. Here is where you would find the Vampires, Elves, Centaurs, and other non-human, non-demon beings that escaped the massacring of humans. It is located in the Southern regions of the Demon Realm. Koutang has the Western lands. Raizan ruled the smallest faction of the Demon Realm, but that didn't lower his power. He was a Super S-class demon, which is the highest power rating that the Spirit World has (only Inari has gone past that rating, so she's in a class all her own).

The city I was currently in was Arcadia, as you already know, and the faction Arcadia is in is the Awsuan region. This city is one of the most important trading cities in the entire Demon Realm. As I said before, I enjoyed just watching the people form all kinds of places making trades. At first I stole the usual objects that was considered valuable by secularism, like jewels and gold. I was able to put my godlike speed to good use, because I never got caught. But boredom came over me eventually, and I started snatching the books whenever I could. I mentioned before how I could barely afford any good books and that I could only read the ancient ones. I finally stopped wasting my money trying to buy them, and I just spent my time stealing those instead of the traditional items. Heh, my brother would have been pissed. Of course, that diminished the food quantity a bit, and I started leaning towards poverty again. But I didn't care, nor did I really noticed. The ancient works of the scribes from thousands of years ago nourished me in a way that food never could. All the ancient legends came alive for me, and I could forget about my pitiful, lonely life on the streets. I could become a princess of the heavens, a warrior with the powers of the gods, or a goddess of the universe, it didn't matter. I fell in love with the characters, became one with them. The ancient texts were the members of the family I never had. All I had to do was read them once, and they would be with me forever, because I can never forget.

Unfortunately, these family members couldn't be permanent. I had to discard the books somehow after I finished reading them. So I just placed them back on the display in the market that was run by their original traders. They always seemed so surprised to see those books again. Once again, I was never caught. Not until I met someone that would change my life forever.


End file.
